pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Shirogane
♥ Gallery "I'll become PriPara Hero!" -Haruka's new goal Haruka Bokerdole a girl that goes to the PriPara Idol Academy. Her new favourite brand is Dreaming Girl and her upcoming main Making Drama is to be announced. She is the president of the Student Council and gives the Warning Tickets. She represents Hanako Inoue as her main character. Appearance Haruka is a fair skinned tall girl. She has got brown eyes and green short hair. After awakening she ties her hair and gets a new dress. In her Radiant form she gets shorter hair. After her Princess Awakening her hair gets a bit longer and she looks more mature. Personality Before being awakened Haruka is funny and out-going, she only wants to live a funny and happy life with everyone. She is always trying to make everyone laugh. Awakened Haruka Haruka is calmer but still energetic, she acts more like an older sister instead of a little sister but still tries to make everyone have fun and enjoy PriPara to the fullest. Radiant Haruka The same as before, but with a more mature voice. Princess Haruka A slightly darker personality but less out-going. She might go in "Tsunharu" mode. History Meeting Falulu It was a snowy day in PriPara when Falulu found a PriTicket. Falulu was curious as she scanned her ticket, and Haruka popped out. A lady wanted to see Falulu and Haruka's potential, leading Haruka to perform an amazing live. They decided like this who would be in the Student Council in the upcoming academy. In the Academy Haruka and Falulu started getting along, and Haruka became really popular around the school. Everyone loved her funny jokes, until... Significant Coords Casual&Cyalume coord: Future Sunny Cyalume Coord (Aira's DMF casual recolor) (Starshine♥ Casual) Other coords: Radiant Fairy Coord, Red Tulip Coord, RONI Fluffy Emblem Coord, Pure White Wedding Coord, Fairy Flower Coord, Sky Blue Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord, Angelic Fancy Coord, Angelic Dolly Coord, Angelic Mauve Coord. Coord wishlist: none Relationships Listed in random order! *'Yume Bokerdole: '''Her younger sister. She lives with her and Milulu. They're very close. *'Sophie Hojo:' One of her best friends. Sophie often stays at Haruka's dorm. Sophie often gives her advice about what to do. *'Mizuki Hoshizora: Mizuki said that she is the first Vocal Doll she ever met. Haruka is happy to meet her. Even though Mizuki said she hates her, she still wants to be her friend. *Sumire Hanasaki: They both look forward to performing together. *Yuki Tomoe: Yuki is her art teacher. During her classes, her head always starts hurting. *Sakura Harlaown: They're good friends. She loves Sakura's cakes. *Shion Todo :They met when Shion was with Mizuki. *Mizu Yōsei: They met via internet. Haruka is a great fan of her Prism Shows and practices with her. *Furanzu Ibara:' They're friends. She often splashes him with water. *'Milulu: Milulu is Haruka's best friend since she found her PriTicket. *Kotori Bokerdole: Haruka really wants to apologize, but when Kotori said she won't forgive her, she (Haruka) was depressed to the point to drown herself from a river. *Mirai Tojo: Haruka looks forward to being in an unit with her, and can't wait to debut. Haruka really wants to snap Friend Tickets with her... *Falulu Bokerdole: Even if they share surnames and look alike they're not siblings. Falulu met Haruka after her debut performance in the ParaPri tournament. When Falulu became vice-president she was happy because she could have fun with her friend. Falulu found Haruka's PriTicket and scanned it. Since then Falulu teached Haruka the basics of being an idol. Haruka can't do her job as the Student Council President by herself, so Falulu often helps her. *Hibiki Shikyoin: '''She feels the urge to be in Tsunharu mode around him. She broke idol rules thanks to him, even though both don't know about it. will be updated! Trivia * She is a Vocal Doll. * She knows she can't snap her Friend Ticket. * Unlike Falulu, she isn't mysterious at all. * When someone calls her "president-san" she gets angry because she likes being called "prez'". * She doesn't use any of the Dreaming Girl Cyalume Coords as her casual coord. * She hasn't got a "real" manager, since Falulu acts as her manager, so she feels lonely but doesn't want to say it. * She cuts her hair by herself. (That's why her hairstyle is a mess) * She is Kimono Beauty's designer. * She snapped her Friend Ticket after Milulu's birthday party in order to complete the Friend Ticket ceremony after she is awakened. * She broke once idol rules. * After her Princess-awakening, she becomes slightly darker. * She sucks at cooking. Category:ParaPri Category:Original Characters Category:Idols Category:Vocal Doll Category:Dreaming Girl user Category:Lovely Idol Category:Academy Festival Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Student Council members Category:Member of KiSeKi Category:Falu-Haru Category:Prism Voice Category:Starshine Category:Radiant Awakened Category:ParaQueen Category:Divine Idols Category:ParaPrincess Category:Princess Awakened